Akuma no Katana: Demon of Blades
by simply Eric
Summary: it is siad that there are spirits in blades. what if Naruto could control them like Garra's sand. Narutoxyoung Konan
1. History Lesson

**Well this is my 2nd Naruto story.**

**I'm sure some of you are wondering what happened to my other story. Well it got boring.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

Jutsu

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Akuma no Katana: Demon of Blades**

**CH.1**

**History lesson**

"In the time not long after the 3rd Great Shinobi War, the country of Hi no Kuni was enjoying the peace and a new Hokage was elected. War hero Namikaze Minato, Konoha no Kiroi Senko: Yellow Flash of Konoha, was elected Yondaime Hokage in late summer..."

"We all ready know this Ojiji."

"NARUTO-BAKA! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO HOKAGE-SAMA!!!"

"That's quite alright Iruka-kun. Now, where was I...ah yes. On the night of October 9, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Flashback)**

**"RRROOOAAARRR!!!!!!!" **That was the sound that greeted the shinobi and people of Konohagakure no Sato in the later part of that day. A monk at the Temple of Inari awoke from a week long meditation. Upon awaking the monk ran threw the panic ridden streets of Konoha toward the council chambers at the Hokage Tower.

(Council chamber)

In Konoha the ruling body is made up of the council. The council is divided into three parts: The Elder Council made up of the Hokage, Team Sho/Ni and war advisor Danzo, the Clan Council made up of Konoha's Clan Heads, and the Civilian Council. Currently, they were trying to figure out where and what the roar came from when the monk of Inari came bursting in."What is the meaning of this Monk-san!?!" ask Minato. Upon seeing his state, Minato gave him a seat."I...I...know what...Beast...made that sound" the monk said between pants. At this, the Council went quiet."What was it?" Saratobi asked. The monk replied with just three words "kyuubi on Kitsune." When the council heard that a civilian councilor fainted, the clan heads sent messengers to their clans, and Danzo flipped a switch and a map of Konoha and the surrounding area of Hi no Kuni appeared.

"How do we know that it's coming here?" ask a civilian councilor.

"Because my month long meditation period was cut short by Inari-sama herself saying her traitoress messenger seeks vengeance against, and I quote, 'The home of the snake in the leaves that serves the dawn." Most of the clan heads were thinking one thing _'Orochimaru, but what is this "Dawn"?'_

"How do we stop it Monk-san?"

"Not sure, other than seal it away in a newborn. The only child that would be young enough would be the Namikaze heir due in a few days, but I'll check the temple archives. If I don't find any thing, I'll pray to Inari-sama to guide your soul to heaven from the grips of Shinigami, Hokage-sama." With that he ran back to the temple.

"Alright, I want all civilians to the sanctuary beneath the mountain. That means you to Elder and Civilian Council. Sarutobi and every one else stay here! You..ANBU! Send out the word that I want all Chunin through ANBU at the Tower in 30 minutes!!" "Hai Hokage-sama."

(Hokage Tower roof)

On top of the tower all the village's ninja were there ranking from new Chunin to veteran ANBU Captains. After every one was assembled Minato addressed his loyal nin. "My fellow Nin, I'm sure you all heard the noise that was heard this morning. The reason you are gathered here is because it was brought to the councils attention that the sound was the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The crowd was filled with murmurs, in the back a greenhorn Chunin yelled "WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE" but this was expected of Hitogoe Akachan (cry baby) of the Hitogoe clan (cry).

"SILENCE!!! Now listen up. We have the advantage here, this is our home and we know that it's coming. I want every one prepared in one hour at the east gate. DISMISSED!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(hours later, east gate of konoha)

Every one was dead silent while waiting for the Kyuubi. The air was already thick with its killer intent and blood lust. On the horizon, smoke, ash, and hellfire were rising from the forest. And then it hit them, the demon's chakkra. Many lost control of their bowels and bladders. Hitogoe Akachan was so scared he jumped of the wall, killing himself.(A/N I killed him now because I don't want him later)

Minutes later an orange-red dot could be seen at the entrance of the konoha valley.

"My fellow ninja. The kyuubi has shown its self. Yes it's intimidating, but so are we. We who have survived for over 60 years, through the 2nd Great Shinobi Wars and the recent 3rd with the forces of Iwa. We have stood strong, like the great tree, I am the roots and you are the trunk. They protect the leaves from the animals below, and the leaves are our people, our families, our loved ones. The animals are those who threaten the leaves. So stand strong, stand tall, STAND LIKE THE GREAT TREE ITS SELF!!!!!" The crowd erupted in cheers, hails and war cries.

"MINATO-SENSEI!! SENSEI!!" a young Kakashi said while pushing his way through the crowd to his sensei. "Kakashi what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the hospital with Kushina-chan?" The blond Hokage ask. "Its Kushina. The demonic chakkra wave sent her into labor".

Soon after Minato and Kakashi found them selves in Kushina's room in a flash of yellow. Minato wasted no time in going to his wife's side. "Hey Ku-chan I'm here.""Oh Min-kun...I'm glad...you're here but...aahhh shouldn't you be at the front?" Kushina said through the contractions as Rin and other med-nin got ready. Rin turned to the hokage "you're going to have to move over Sensei."

(Front lines, east gate)

_**'These weak flesh bags think they can stand up to me? I the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, Betrayer of Inari, King of Demons, Lord of Fire, the**_ _**Akuma no Katana**_ The great fox thought as he was attacked from every angle _**'What's this? They throw kunai and shuriken at me. If these monkeys knew that I was called Akuma no Katana because I could control all blades but those of the sword, they would think twice of using them on me!'**_

With a single thought, the Kyuubi gathered all kunai, shuriken, shrap-mell, and any other sharp piece of metal into a raging maelstrom in the sky. The ninja watched in awe as the blades broke down and reformed into flat razor sharp blades, each about a centimeter in length.(A/N Think Buzzers from C&C Tiberium Wars)

**"HAHAHA!!! FOOLISH NINGEN. I AM KYUUBI, THE AKUMA NO KATANA. I CONTROL ALL BLADE SPIRITS, NOW DIE!!!!!!"**With that he released a floodgate of sharp steel, half that were there were cut down. Many died, the wounded were lifted into the air. **"Now for a page out of Ichibi's book. ****Katana Kyu. KATANA SOSO!!!"** all those in the air screamed as the blades covered them. When their screams were muffled, the blades crush them. Gore, blood, limbs, and flesh fell. **"HAHA NOW I KNOW WHY THAT RACOON DOES THAT!!!"** During his fun, he noticed something from a temple in the village._**'So that must be were they're hiding the snake. HA they think that just because I'm a fox that I won't attack an Inari temple'**_ he thought**"KUKUKUHAAAHAHAHARAHHAHAHAHA"**

(Konoha, Temple of Inari)

**"KUKUKUHAAAHAHAHARAHHAHAHAHA"**

"By Kami-dono, Inari-sama, and all gods in heaven what is that demon laughing at." the monk said as he was charging his chakkra into a demon prison made by Inari while holding a Hebi hand sign. "I should go see how the fight goes." The monk gets up and walks to the door. He hears a buzzing and whistling out side the double doors. When he opens them his eyes go wide as the hurricane of steel comes flying at the temple. "AW FUCKING HEL..." with that the monk, temple, and the prison were no more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(15 min. later, Hokage Tower)

It was currently 12:15 am in the Hokage Office. 5 min earlier one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was born. Unfortunately Kushina died minutes later. Now Minato is waiting for word if his son will have a father or be an unwanted orphan. Sadly that's not to be as he saw the demon destroy his only hope.

Moments later the door to the office opened and Sarutobi walked in. "Minato-kun it's time." "Yea. Sarutobi-jiji could watch over my son for me. If I know the Civilian council like I do, they will want my son dead." "I'll do the best I can." With that the Yondaime Hokage was gone via Hiraishin no Jutsu.

(A/N It's the same here from the anime/manga)

**(flash back end)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"...the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to slay the great beast." the Academy students were in awe at the Hokage's story._'oohh you are one bad monkey. hehe' _As the lunch bell rang, every one dashed to the door.

"So Iruka-kun, how is naruto doing in his studies?" "Same old, same old mostly, but his accuracy in kunai and shuriken has gone up. Do you think the fox-teme has something to do with it Hokage-sama" "It could. It was the Akuma no Katana after all". With that the Hokage took his leave to return to the enemy of all ninja: paper work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well that's all for now. I want at lease 10 reveiws be fore my next chapter**

**Ja ne**


	2. Making friends, Katana unsheathed

**Well this is my 2nd Naruto story.**

**I'm sure some of you are wondering what happened to my other story. Well it got boring.**

**For those who say katana is a type of sword I KNOW but it also means blade.**

**This is what I got off my translator**

**Sword: subeta, ken, yaiba, mi, katana, tsurugi, tou**

**Blade: ken, bure-do, yaiba, katana**

**Also, thank you to all who answered my questions  
**

**I forgot to translate these jutsu last chapter**

**Katana Kyu:**** Blade Coffin**

**Katana Soso:**** Blade Funeral**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu:**** Flying Thunder God**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

Jutsu

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Akuma no Katana: Demon of Blades**

**CH.2**

**Making friend, Katana unsheathed**

It was currently Luch time at Konoha Ninja Academy (KNA). Now like normal school, KNA's lunch time is when you can find out who's in what group and who is not. There's the top of class that sit on the common, you know the people with a ' I'm-better-than-you' stick up their ass. Then there's the nerds in the library, always playing shogi and go. There's your jocks in the training yard, talking about training, kata's, challenging each other, and yelling "FLAMES OF YOUTH"-well may be just Lee. Finally there's your personal groups ranging to Fangirls io best friends.

But there was someone who was not part of any of these groups. The one not part of the groups was a boy with spiked sun-kissed blond hair, sapphire eyes, tan skin, and "whisker" marks on his cheeks. This was ten year old Uzumaki Naruto, who was currently crying near an oak because he was denied lunch,,,again.

_'Why do the never give me lunch. For that matter, why doesn't anyone give me any thing besides Ojiji, Iruka-sensei, and the ramen stand_ owners' his musing us cut short when two kids walk up. The first was a black haired boy in black shorts and a black vest showing his mid-drift, and a blue girl in blue jeans, red shirt, and an origami flower in her hair.

"Wacha doing dickless"

**SMACK**

"OW...WHAT WAS THAT FOR KONAN-NEE-CHAN!!""What did Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ojij-san and I say about calling others 'dickless' Sai!" Sai mumbled a few chose words which earned him another smack upside the head.

"I'm sorry for my otouto comment, I'm Origami Konan and this is my brother Origami Sai. We saw you crying and wondered if we could help." Naruto, having been in this position before was studying the to before him. He saw they had no intent to hurt him so he told them. "The lunch lady didn't give me lunch and no one will share with me."

"You can share with us if you want...by the way, what's your name dic...I mean kid?" Sai ask as he and his sister sat beside him. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

So during the rest of the lunch the three shared their lunches and did a little Q&A. Naruto ask why they would be near him when only a few would. They told him that their clan was new in town. Konan and Sai ask why only a few were nice to him. he told them he didn't know. Naruto decide to ask another question.

"So what dose your clan do? I mean like what's your Kekkei genkai?" Konan decided to answer him. "We can make drawings and origami come to life. Boys do drawings and girls do origami. My otouto and I are prodigies of our clan." After that the warning bell rang and Naruto, Konan, and Sai joined their class at the kunai range.

(KNA kunai range)

"Alright class. As stated at the beginning of class, you would be getting an accuracy test today. There are five targets placed 10, 25, 50, 75, and 100 meters away. To pass this test you must get five of your ten kunai on the 10m mark. For a top score, all ten must hit the 100m mark." Iruka stated as he started calling of names. After a while Iruka got to the O's.

"...Origami Konan"

Konan stepped up to the throwing line. When she got there, instead of grabbing kunai she pulled out ten strips of black paper. Iruka saw this and decided to ask what every one was thinking. "um...Konan, don't you want to kunai?" Her response was calling out a jutsu. "Origami Kunai" The ten strips of paper folded them self into kunai shapes, then she proceeded to throw them at the 75m mark, seven hit.

To say the class was impressed, was to say fire was hot, you were right on the money.

"Wow...Origami Sai"

"If you think nee-chan was impressive, watch this dickless viewers" Sai pulled out a Kanji brush and parchment. He then panted a kunai, after words he proceeded to pick up the parchment ans point it at the 50m mark he then called out his jutsu "Taju Sumi Kunai" Ten kunai flew of the parchment. although only five hit, those five were only millimeters apart.

After that, Iruka continued to call names till he got to "...Uzumaki Naruto" 

"Hey dobe! Why don't you give up! Everyone knows you cant do anything!" A student called out. Naruto just wanting to get it done, grabbed his kunai and threw all ten at the 100m mark at once. The kunai flew in ever direction. Then they did something not possible. They changed course in mid-air, converging to one point, then flew faster then ever. The kunai tore a 3cm hole through the target. Naruto, Iruka, and the class just stared.

"um...ah...yeah, th-that's a ah um, Naruto you pass with flying colors. Naruto?" But Naruto was out cold at 'you pass'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(After school)

It was currently three o'clock, about a half an hour after school, Naruto was smiling while walking down the street. And why was he smiling? His new friends the Origami's invented him over for dinner. As Naruto was walking down the street, he noticed a mob of villagers right behind him. When he ran the mob gave chase.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower, the only place he knew to go get away from a mob. As he ran, he ducked into a side street he didn't know was a dead end. When he realized this, it was to late.

"Now demon, you'll pay for what you did!" "P-please I d-did-n't do anything" "DON'T LIE TO USE DEMON!! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!" With that the mob stalked toward the scared ten year old.

_**' These stupid ningen think that they can harm you, ha. Use my power young kit.'**_

_'who is that? What powers?'_ When the mob was less than 5m away, the Kunai and shuriken in Naruto's pouch flew out and into the air where they broke down into the famous blades used that night ten years ago. The mob then saw a red glow come from Naruto and a voice, but not his voice.

**"Foolish ningen. You can not tell the different between me and the one how keeps you safe. You're lucky I do not have enough blades for ****Katana Soso****, but I still have enough to keep me occupied till that old Hokage and his ANBU get here, HAHAHAHAHA."**

**  
**

(minutes later)

When the Hokage and his ANBU arrived, they were greeted to the moans and groans of the mob and a Naruto with red slitted eyes.

**"Aw, Hokage-sama how nice of you to join us. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Before you attack me we need to discuss some things."** The Hokage and ANBU just stood there gawking. Sarutobi, not wanting to make the demon mad, spoke.

"What do you need to talk about and how are you out of the seal?" **"To answer your second question, that chunin over there, hit the kit in the head with a rock. I can only speak and use his senses, so I'm still sealed. Now on to business. The kit is or was defense-less so I gave him my blade manipulation ability, as I am sure you can tell by those wining ningen over there. Now I'm going to teach the kit how to use his new powers, the reason I need you is because once I teach him how to use his blades, he'll need a way to store them."** "What kind of blades will he have Kyuubi?" **"Mostly these razors that I call Buzzers, but also sharpened form of** **Satetsu,**** and razor chain."** "I think that can be arranged**." "Good. 'cause I'm out of time**." Then Naruto falls unconscious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well that's Ch.2**

**Jutsu: ****Satetsu:**** Iron Sand**

**Ja ne**


	3. AN

**Alright listen up!!!!!**

**I'm currently writing Ch.3**

**My High School Senior work is due very soon, so it might be awhile till my next chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**that's all I have for now**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I HAVE ABANDOND ALL MY STORIES!!!!!**

**THE REASON FOR THIS IS MOSTLY BECAUSE I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS-BLOCK! IT TOOK ME NEARLY A YEAR TO WRITE MY LAST TWO SUB-PAR STORIES!!!**

**SORRY FOR MY FEW FANS!!!!!**

**-simply Eric**


End file.
